1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning apparatus, especially to a cassette scanning apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the progressive step of science and technology, various products become novel and useful, especially in the field of designing the scanner. Despite the demands of high resolution, scanner is also pursued to build in a computer.
In prior art the roller is used to feed a scanned object into the scanner, but roller is easy to adhere dust and powder. There is also a problem related to paper folded while the document being fed.
The conventional image sensor of scanner either build-in computer or flat-bed is generally used the CCD(Charge-Couple Device) as the image sensor. However, the CCD need to adjust the optical path, in addition lots of devices(includes mirror, lens, and illuminator) should be used for guiding light to the CCD, which occupy space. Another image sensor called CIS(Contact Image Sensor), it combined illuminator, lens, and sensor together, the designer do not need to adjust optical path, and save the space which is relative to the CCD.